Host Lessons for the Noah
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Jasdero and Debitto were sent to the Ouran High School to learn some manners, so the Earl therefore signs them into the Host Club. But can Tamaki learn the Noah twins to become real hosts, without ending up crazy? No pairings. R&R. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Birth of two Hosts! Meet the club!

**Tamaki**

When you get apprentices, things aren't easy. You have to teach them everything you know about the things you have experiences in. You have to fill them with all the knowledge you have gotten, through your whole life. You have to raise them as your own children. Teach them what's good, and what's bad. Make them polite and credible.

But what if the apprentices are some idiots, who don't even know how to handle a tie?

The two "newcomers" looked at me with an unusual inexperienced way. They looked horrible; wearing makeup like that, all over their faces. I was lucky I had been able to see what colour their eyes were. The blond one had light blue eyes, and the raven haired one had dark blue eyes.

"Call me king."

"What?" he asked in an impolitely way. Such manners.

"I am the host king, Tamaki Suoh. But you can also choose to call me daddy."

He glared at me again and it was hard to look at his face, when it looked like that. He was obviously a big tempered character. These weren't unusual, but his- this boy's temper- was the worst one, I had even seen.

Honey peered up beside me. "Tama-chan. Who are those?"

"New apprentices." I answered, still looking intensely at them. They didn't look rather clever. Boys like them never did; but of course, I could change that.

Honey didn't look very glad about it. Actually, he looked…

"They're scary!" he whimpered, and buried his head in my shirt. His hands were pulling in it, like it was depending on his life.

The blond one whispered something in his brother's ear, and he nodded. Almost like the Hitachin twins, they were also whispering secret things to each other. But these ones clearly weren't as well-mannered as them. They were not from a rich family; nor did they have anything they were politely at. The blond couldn't even correct his back in the right way. He was completely hanging by one side, with his head and all. Jasdero; was his name, and his brother's; Debitto.

They were twins, which surprised me. They didn't look like they had anything in common, except of their special choose of clothing and style.

I suddenly stood up from my position on the chair, at the table.

"I will raise them as my own children, no matter how difficult it will be!" I exclaimed, while pointing up in the air. Small glimpsing stars were shining around me, in my imagination. In the real life, I guess no one noticed them; showing my princely glory even more.

"Hey, we're not family or anything, and we're not children; so don't treat us like minors."

I walked over to him, and glanced at him up and down.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you asshole!" he snapped at me. That, of course, didn't make me back away. Coarse language was something, which could be changed. The more difficult thing was, if they were able to entertain a lady.

I hushed on him. "Your language and clothing are unacceptable." I said, and then turned to his brother.

Judging him, I took a little strand of his hair and let me fingers slide down the golden locks. "And you have to get a haircut."

"Hii hii!" he screeched.

"And don't giggle when not necessary."

That made him stop, but they were both glaring at me again. They needed to do something about their appearance for sure. Or else, women would become afraid of them, instead of being attached to them.  
I clapped my hands and called. "Hikaru, Kaoru! We have a mission to complete!"

They appeared in the door. When they saw the two… newcomers, they immediately answered "Yes, milord", disappeared out of the door, and then came back with two sets of uniforms.

Light blue, and pretty. When I was finished with those two, they would be like some totally other persons.

"Take this on, and wash all that paint on your faces off."

The big tempered one immediately snapped back at me. "It's makeup, and don't you dare to teach me something, you asscracker-host!"

With that, I flicked my fingers against each other. Mori came from behind. He stared down at them, being two heads taller. He would be the perfect way to convince the problematic new students, I knew for sure. He was good at convincing people, without even saying one word.

"Uh…" the dark haired said, when backing backwards. His brother did the same in unison. "I think we'll just take this on, right Jasdero?"

He nodded in agreement, and grabbed it out of my hands. It seemed like they had already learned something, although it was not my pleasure of teaching it to them.

Haruhi came from behind, holding a plate with cups and cake. "Tamaki-kun, wasn't that a bit harsh? I mean, using Mori?"

I walked closer to her, and then placed my finger on her chin, while lifting it up to eyesight. "When in Rome, do as Romans do."

She blinked, but then giggled, causing me to let go of her. "N-Not to be mean, b-but" she said, while laughing. "That sentence doesn't make sense here, haha!"

My skin turned white; some places blue. I crumbled together, down in a corner. Without saying anything at all, I just stayed there, silently, and was drawing on the ground beneath me.

"Eh, I didn't mean it that way. Don't take it so personally, but Rome is far away from here."

I crumbled even more together, and could hear the Hitachin twins laugh behind me. They always knew when to make a person unhappy; but of course, their types were "The Little Devils".

"Milord doesn't know how to handle critic!" they said in unison.

I madly turned around. "Shut up! I just don't know when to use that sentence!"

They laughed even more, but I stood up.

Even if we were not in Rome, these two newcomers weren't going to get me down yet.

Not without a fight!

**Debitto**

As we walked out of the closets, the chills had already begun to take place all over my body. One; I was in my human form. Two; I didn't wear makeup. Three; … I was wearing a fucking bright blue school uniform!

Jasdero giggled at me. He had taken the light ball off his head, and his face looked so weird without makeup.

"Don't laugh at me! You know you look exactly as stupid!"

He just continued with his stupid giggling. Couldn't he just shut up now, for once?

Just as we had entered this school, I had felt horrible about it. This was a rich and snobbish school, and I still couldn't get why the heck the Earl had sent us here.

I remembered he had said something about manners, and that we needed a hobby…

Nah, it didn't matter. But still, I looked ridiculous in this uniform. **We** looked ridiculous.

We were Noahs, not hosts!

The Earl had signed us into the Host Club, so we didn't really have any choice. But still, this was just as bad as when we were paying debts off; Maybe even worse…

However, when we came into the room, everyone glared at us. There were also others, I hadn't seen before. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes and some kind of nerd with glasses were standing between the others we had seen before. The big guy didn't show any expression, but the little one with the blond hair, clinging on his back, looked even more scared than before.

The two annoying twins were making "pfft" sounds and giggling, but trying to hide it with their hands.

The guy… Tamaki I think he was called; smiled beamingly at us. "New hosts have been born!" he exclaimed, but then turned to Jasdero. "But your hair…" he pointed. "And your mouth… it's unacceptable."

I glared madly at him again. "Can't you just leave it for now? And can't we go now, cause I want to get some makeup on."

"Go?"

"Yeah, go." I snapped at him.

The twins came from behind, and whispered to each other so we could hear it. "Heeh, they think they can go now…"

"Yes yes… but milord hasn't even started to teach them… heh heh…"

Somehow, it made me feel slightly unpleasant in the way they were smirking to each other, and holding their hands in front of their mouths. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. He hadn't even begun teaching us, and we couldn't go…

This wasn't good…

XxxX

"So, umm… what's your name again?"

I glared at her. "Debitto."

The blond girl beside her joined our little conversation. "Umm, do you have any interests?" she asked, and drank a sip of the coffee.

"Break dancing."

They didn't really say anything after that, but hid it by drinking more coffee. What was wrong with these girls wearing yellow dresses and acting as snobs?

I glanced back at the host fool of a king, but my eyes then widened. Girls were surrounding him everywhere, and he was flirting with all of them!

He was leaning close to them, obviously speaking about some romantic subject, cause they were blushing all the time.

The Hitachin twins were also flirting with some student girls. They were… what the fuck? They were holding onto each other, like some incest's! This was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen!

This couldn't be a host club. It would have to be some random perverted place, where you just- ugh, I didn't even want to think about it.

I gritted my teethes. Not only did I have to wear this fucking uniform, but I also had to "entertain" some stupid girls. What did they call it... recommendations?

The uniform was quite unpleasant to wear. It was too tight, and too bright and colourful. Disgusting.

"So, how's it going? You're enjoying being in the club?"

It was the brown haired boy, who was also one of them, but he was rather small of a boy host. He sat down beside me. The girls opposite me giggled and blushed.

These guys sure were popular.

"Nah…" I answered, while circling around in the coffee in front of me with the spoon.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it after spending some time here. I didn't like it at first, either. But when I started talking with the others, I actually began to enjoy being a host."

"But why did you get into the host club, if you didn't want to?"

He sweat dropped a little on his forehead, but tried to smile while answering. "I-I actually broke a vase, so I had to pay off the debt. But when the debt was fully paid off, I realized that I actually enjoyed this."

"Weird." I just said, while taking up the cup of coffee. I had decided to taste it, though it couldn't taste that good.

It was hard to get my finger into the hole, and even harder to hold it like that. But I finally managed to get it up to my mouth.

Just as I had gotten a sip of it, I spit it out.

"This…" I coughed. "It tastes horrible!"

The brown haired boy, Fujioka, laughed beside me.

"It's not funny! Don't you have some cola around here?" I asked, while still coughing.

"Sorry, but hosts don't drink cola. We only drink tea, coffee, or instant coffee."

"Instant coffee?" I asked.

The annoying twins came from behind. "Commoners coffee. It tastes really good; you should try it."

"Uh… no way."

Tamaki suddenly peered up beside me. "Hey, you!" he whispered.

"You know, I have a name; and that's Debitto." I just said in a normal tone, although I was quite annoyed.

He hushed on me, and then continued. "Debitto, you have to entertain these girls. Show them yourself; your personality!"

"But I don't want to."

He ignored my answer. "It's easy! Just try to act like a gentleman, and use some of the… host secrets."

"Host secrets?" What the fuck did he mean with that?

"Yes." He said and placed something in my hand. I looked at it.

"False tears?" I read from the cover of the little bottle.

He hushed on me again, directing to the girls. "Use this to show your emotions."

"Doesn't onion work better?"

"Just use this, okay?" He said, completely ignoring me.

He clapped me on the shoulder, and made a thump up, before hiding behind a plant.

What was wrong with the hosts here?

I suddenly realized that both the twins and Haruhi was looking at me, like they were expecting something.

"What?" I snapped.

Haruhi giggled again. "Even** I** don't use false tears."

The twins interrupted. "She's the "natural one", so she doesn't need to."

"The natural one?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah, everyone here has different type. We're Hikaru and Kaoru, the "Little Devil Types". Tamaki is the "The Prince Type", Kyoya is "The Cool Type", Honey is "The Lolita Type", and Mori is "The Wild type"."

This time, I also got all of their names, cause the twins had pointed at everyone when saying it.

"Hmm… what was your name again?" one of them asked.

Annoyed, I answered. "Debitto, and he's Jasdero." I said, while pointing at my twin.

Why couldn't anyone remember our names? Were they really so dumb, that they had lost brain cells by being hosts?

"Hmm… Debitto…"

The other one; couldn't see if it was Hikaru or Kaoru, continued. "You're the…"

Haruhi looked at them. Did he also find this ridiculous?

"The Naughty Type?" he asked.

"Nah, it's already taken. He… Debitto is…"

Jasdero came from behind. "The Annoying Type, hii."

"Shut it, Jasdero!" I snarled at him. He just grinned.

"No, he's more like a…"

Tamaki suddenly came, too. "The Proud Type!" he exclaimed, obviously getting more princely than before.

The girls, who had been listening all the time, suddenly broke into a girly conversation. "Aaah, the proud type! Sounds so attracting!" they exclaimed in unison.

"But then, what's Jasdero?" I asked, ignoring the girls.

Honey came from behind, together with the big guy… umm, Mori.

The last one then came. The nerd; Kyoya.

Tamaki thought noisily about it, and then turned to Mr. Geek (Kyoya). "Kyoya! What type is Jasdero?"

He immediately answered. "The Childish Type." Without showing anything else than a pair of blank glasses, he wrote something down in a notebook or something.

"The Childish Type, hii?"

"Yes, yes!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You are the Proud Type, and the Childish Type. Together, you two make a perfect couple!"

Jasdero and I stared at each other and blinked in unison. "Couple?"

Tamaki continued on. "Yes. Mori and Honey are useless without each other, but together, they make a perfect couple of hosts. The girls love it!"

The girls on the opposite were even more hyper than before, and were talking about everything I didn't want to listen to.

**Jasdero**

The girls I had been talking to were really weird. They just laughed every time I scratched my butt because of the uniform. I didn't really say anything, because they were talking about the Host King all the time.

It looked like Debitto hadn't done it any better, cause he kept giving me some weird glares. Almost like… nah, he couldn't be jealous of me, cause it went just as bad for me as for him. But Tamaki had just been pointing at me all the time, like I had done something good; though I hadn't really done anything else than scratching my butt.

This wasn't funny. This was defiantly not funny at all. We just had to sit with some coffee-drinking yellow dress wearing girls all the time. What exactly did it mean to "entertain a lady"?

Did it really mean to just sit on a sofa and talk snobbish together with them, or what? Cause then i didn't want to be a host...well, I never really wished for this...

"Jasdero," one of the girls opposite me asked. "Don't you like coffee?"

"Nope." I just answered right away. They looked quite surprised. Were hosts also supposed to make long sentences?

"Umm..." the other started. "Your hair is very... glancefull."

That pleased me. "Thanks, hii."

I liked when others spoke good about my hair. Now maybe these girls weren't that bad. At least they got a good taste.

They giggled nervously in response, and continued sipping their tea.

I was just about to scratch my butt again, since the uniform was seriously inconvenient, but someone touched my shoulder several times from behind. I lazily took a look at who it was. "Honey?" I asked, not really sure if that was his name. Well, it actually couldn't be, since honey was... well, something sweet you ate. But then, why did he have a food-name?

He considered the situation for a moment, and then pulled something up from behind. I stared at it, obviously making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "A stuffed animal, hii." I said, eyeing the pinkish bunny.

"Dero-chan~" he exclaimed, suddenly beaming at me. "Do you want to borrow Usa-chan?"

He still beamed at me, coming closer and closer. I, on the opposite, became more awkward and leaned more and more back in couch. "Eh..."

"Mm hmm?" he asked, even more beaming.

The girls on the opposite couch were almost hyperventilating, and blushing while following it all. I could see Debi from a distance, and that was not nice. I could clearly see that he tried to hold in his laugher, but ended up making "pfft!" sounds. I looked back at Honey, who approached even more to me.

"Eh... I don't like stuffed animals, hii."

The whole mood in the room seemed to have changed. No one said a word, and everything seemed so awkward. The Hitachin twins sneaked up on me from behind, and whispered. "That was stupid."

"Why, hii?" I asked. They pointed at Honey, and I stared. He seemed to be on his limit, almost crying.

Everyone looked like they were judging me. How weird... it was just a bunny.

Suddenly the enormous guy, Mori, hurried over to Honey with so much speed that I didn't even got to see him run past me. He kneeled down to him with a plate of something... was it, cake?

I gaped. It was so big that ten people could share it. How could that little boy eat all that?

For a moment, Honey looked at it and everyone was expecting him to do something.

At last, he beamed to the big guy and took the whole plate. "Cakeee!" he exclaimed and hurried over to the seat beside me.

All of the girls were all "Aww..." by Mori's action, and Honey was already devouring the whole cake.

Tamaki came over to my right side and sighed deeply, obviously according to me. "You really need to learn some manners, Jasdero." He said, and gave me a sign that meant that I should stand up beside him.

When I had just come over to him, he started talking. "First of all, no butt scratching! Gentlemen do not do that kind of thing. Second..." he started, and pointed on my back. "You need to stop hanging your body like that. Try to correct your back, so that you can keep it up."

I just stared at him, not really getting anything that came out of his mouth. I could somehow hear Debitto snigger from behind, but tried to ignore it.

"Third... get a haircut."

"Hii!" I screeched, grabbing onto my golden locks.

"And stop that unnecessary laughing of yours. It is very impolite, when you are having a conversation."

That made Debi lose it. I stared at him, just when he was laughing his ass off. He was almost down on the floor, laughing, and the girls beside him looked just as horrified as the hosts.

Just looking at him, made me want to giggle, but when I saw the nerd beside him, something made me change the idea. He wrote something down on his notebook and Tamaki hurried over to them with rapid steps. With a serious look, he eyed Debitto and started talking." First rule of the host club: Never act foolish in front of a lady you were supposed to entertain."

Debitto stopped his laughing and stood up to follow the conversation. This didn't really seem to be leading to something good.

"If you keep spoiling our club, you will end off with debt. And you can either pay it, or work harder as a host. Take this to you, or we will have to become strict."

Debitto's eyes widened. "D-Debt!"

"I am being nice to you two now, because I am supposed to teach at the moment. You two are my apprentices, so therefore you have to follow every word I say. And I will teach you as much as I can manage, until you two are finished as hosts. You are not home now. You are on **our** school, and therefore we have other rules. And if you don't follow our rules, you will simply end up in debts."

For some time, everyone was glaring at us. We were used to debts, so this wouldn't have to be new. But still, this kind of debt we could obviously not run away from. Host debt.

Debitto looked horrified, and I think I did too. I hadn't really expected a host to suddenly tell us this kind of thing.

"I hope you have learned something by the conversation." Tamaki ended, and walked over to some girls. He started talking and their horrified attitudes changes immediately. He smiled and laughed with them, like nothing had happened. Weird how moods could change in this place.

Debitto gave me a fragile look, and I send another one back. This would not end up in a good way, if we continued the way we were doing now. If we would come home to the ark again, without getting scolded, we would seriously have to do what these guys told us to. But still... it would be pretty hard to change our attitudes. We couldn't seriously change our personalities. That was impossible.

Haruhi came over to me. "Tamaki isn't usually this strict... but don't worry. I'm sure you two can do it." He smiled at me.

I bit my lip, nervously. "But my hair..."

"Don't worry about that. Everyone here has a unique personality and style, so I'm sure Tamaki would go in for you keeping your hair the way it is now."

I suddenly felt kinda relaxed by his talk. Although he was a host, he seemed a lot like an understanding person.

"You know... on the outside, you two don't look like hosts, but I am sure I can see that you have a talent for it on the inside. You just don't show it."

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded.

Debitto suddenly came over to us, and glared at Fujioka, which made him back a little away. "Are you gay?" he asked.

Haruhi froze, just as the last word was said. I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah; Fujioka actually seemed kinda gayish. Debitto approached to him. "I knew it. You're a gay, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I can see that!"

The Hitachi twins suddenly came and grabbed Haruhi's arms. "Hahaa... Haruhi, gay?" they said, and answered to themselves. "No... hahaha, he's not a gay..."

"Haaruuu-chaan~" Honey beamed and joined the grab-Haruhi-in-the-arm thing too. He wasn't really good at timing, and looked like he hadn't really understood what we were talking about.

Debitto glared at them for some time, and then talked in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I guess everyone here really **is** weird."

Mori and Kyoya also came, but just stood on the left side of Haruhi.

Tamaki grabbed Debitto by the shoulder, without anyone noticing him suddenly coming up from nowhere. "But that only makes it more fun, doesn't it?"

Debitto growled and tried to get his arm away. I giggled. Hosts really **were** weird.

I wonder how we would survive this without debts, and if we could really become real hosts...

* * *

**Aah... my first crossover story ever. I hope you liked it;D I think I got the idea when I was trying to bind a tie (looong story), and I just couldn't figure out how to do it. And then the whole thing came: What would Tamaki do, if Jasdero and Debitto became his apprentices? Weird... I know.**

**GOD it's hard to write about SO MANY persons in one time-_-" And it's also hard to make the host's language so polite as possible... I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**R&R pleaseXD**


	2. Learn to dance! Meeting the Manager

**Hikaru**

"Slow, quick, quick, slow, quick, quick…"

"Ah, yes, you're both doing very well!" Tamaki clapped in his hands, like a mother would do, when she saw her child's hidden talent. Debitto grimaced to the smiling host, and Jasdero almost couldn't hold in his laughter. It came out as small giggles, and his brother suddenly got the urge to hit him, I could see, when he loosened his grip in Jasdero's shoulder and clutched his hand together into a fist.

Haruhi stood and looked intensely at them, beside me. "Haruhi," I said shortly to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, how boring… you're just standing there and going blank."

"I speculate about, when they're going to fall. If their feet keep being so close to each other, they can only end up down on the floor."

I lifted an eyebrow and looked around for my twin. Kaoru was just as engulfed in their dance techniques as all of the others. Kyoya was writing down; probably their "progress", which I could only see was getting worse and worse for every day. Monday they had arrived. Tuesday, they had scared at least twenty girls away from our club, and the other days… well, it was like everyone here was getting tired of them. Except for Tamaki. He certainly hadn't given up yet. He maintained all the lessons he gave them every day, to train them up to become real hosts. Even when Debitto yelled at him and Jasdero was being… Jasdero, it didn't touch him the slightest.

I leaned up against the wall. "This sucks…"

"Aw, don't be so negative, Hikaru." Haruhi looked at me with a stern glance. "They've learned a lot over the last week."

"Mention just one thing." I said and smiled sarcastically to her.

She hesitated for a moment, but then looked like she had just found on something. "Well… they have… at least learned to hold right on the teacups."

"They smashed ten of china during three days."

She mumbled something, I didn't really get, and crossed her arms. "But at least they learned what—Oh no… doesn't matter." She turned around, obviously out of ideas.

"I sighed and hoped that this was soon over. Maybe it was fun to dance with someone – especially a girl-, but it just wasn't my thing to watch two boys do it together. Something just looked wrong and… yeah, stupid.

"Hey, Takoyaki or whatever your name is…" yelled Debitto, and at last lowered his voice a bit, being unsure.

"Tamaki!" yelled Tamaki. I just couldn't stop laughing every time they mistook his name. They forgot it every time he had just told them, and then they had at last ended up giving him a nickname instead.

"Oh, yeah… you… anyway, why am **I** supposed to be the GIRL!"

Jasdero squirmed a little, and I could see that the blue uniform irritated ham. He held one of his hands on his brother's hip, while the other was placed behind Debitto's back. I found it enormously funny, actually, in a weird kind of way.

Tamaki hesitated, laid a hand on his chin and thought for a short moment. The silence was embarrassing, and the classic music was running in the background. They were completely out of rhythm, and their feet hit the floor at the wrong times.

"That's because I'm the most masculine, hii." Laughed Jasdero, and Debitto was on his limit to use violence, but instead muttered a "Shut up" instead. He knew that big problems were on their way, if he used exceeding actions. His debt was big enough already – because of smashed dishes etc. and some unpleasant situations -, and the fault would anyway go all over both of them, even if it was only one who did it.

Funny… It was unbelievable how much he actually afforded to not mess it all up. It just didn't work out that good… especially with the profanities. Everyone, however, were starting to get accustomed to them, although Debitto had been told a million times to keep the swearing for himself.

BAM!

Haruhi sighed and buried her head in her hands. "I told you, this was going to happen sometime…"

Kaoru almost couldn't hold in his laughter. Neither could I right now. I could feel how much it infected me and tickled in my stomach. Just to see the two of them lying down in a clump made my day. Debitto swore – once again-, and nearly forgot to stand up from his helpless brother, who was almost getting squashed beneath his thin body. But when he did, Jasdero coughed tremendous and sounded like he had been choked under the pressure.

Tamaki approached to them when Debitto rose up, and helped Jasdero up on his legs again. "Did you two get enough sleep last night – or did you once again stay up all night and make pillow fights again- ? It went better yesterday."

"Use your eyes… we're not good at this shit." Debitto rolled his eyes sulkily.

"Nonsense. Just a bit practice and you're able to do it. I promise. When I'm finished with you two, you will be more educated than the queen herself."

Debitto crossed his arms and snarled dangerously. His twin had his eyes on something else, and it looked like he was completely engulfed in something outside the big window. I started to glance in the same direction curiously, to find out what he was thinking about. But maybe he wasn't even thinking at all. Yeah, that would be it.

Mori and Honey, who had been out to buy coffee and tea, entered through the door. The little blonde boy – who should actually not be called a boy, since he was elder than me but whatever- looked extremely tired, and sat, as usual, on Mori's shoulders, that had gradually become his favorite place to be and relax.  
Through the short time, the twins had spent here; Honey had become afraid of them. He had even started to enjoy and have fun together with Jasdero. The boy had blindly played in Honey's tea party with the stuffed animals and Usa-chan. However, he had retired when the cake came. For some reason it looked like he wasn't really into sweets and stuff. I found it weird, since I, myself, ate cake – not as much as Honey, but I still did-.

There was just something that irritated me about them, and that was – for once - not their attitude I was talking about, but I just found something strange about them. I had noticed it since they came here. I just thought that we didn't really know much about them. I didn't even know who were their parents or guardians, but we only knew that they were here to learn some manners and stuff. And then that the person who sent them, didn't really want to live with them anymore for some reason. Then they didn't really have much money…

Weird…

I didn't know if I should tell some of the others about it, because maybe it was just who noticed this. And then it would have been a bit embarrassing if the others saw them as normal. Okay, that's a lie –forget it. No matter what, the two of them could never be seen as normal. That was humanly impossible.

Kaoru came over to me with a smile on his face. "Well that was fun, don't'ya think? Just like professional entertainment. I almost can't believe it wasn't planned, when you think about how perfect it looked."

I nodded and almost forgot the suspicious thoughts. I walked with him and together, we were on our way over to the third music room once again. We had, in advance, already gotten a lot of requests.

**Tamaki**

It was all starting to fall into pieces again. I, Tamaki Suoh, had finally tamed "The wild animals". Yes, now I was almost getting proud of myself. Almost. There was still some problems, and I had to solve them. And to solve them, I needed strategies and methods. It was not just anybody, who could survive at least thirty minutes together with the twins.

Many girls had demanded Debitto. He was actually getting pretty popular now, and he looked like he enjoyed all the attention. Like a king – or rather a prince, since I was the king and his daddy – he sat on his throne – the sofa – and was encircled with worshippers – ladies -. Yes, maybe he looked good, but that would have to be the only thing the girls loved him for. I was pretty sure about, that it was not possible to be the things inside him that touched them. Because on the inside, there was nothing else than… pride and a bit of rotten personality.

Jasdero had immediately gone popular, when the girls realized, that he looked like a doll. They had talked nonstop for hours about, what dress would suit him the best. They also kept asking him about what shampoo he used, to make his hair become so soft.

I had – finally – done something about his hair, actually. It had – unfortunately not – been clipped, but instead sat up in a ponytail, so it didn't fall down and into his eyes.

But there was still way long to go.

I had almost forgotten the lady beside me, when I had been so engulfed in holding an eye on the twins. She looked a bit disappointed, so I rose up from the chair and grabbed her by her back and hip, softly placing my hands on them. With a firm grip, I held her so her torso was bent backwards and her leg was lifted up a bit. "I am very sorry for my ignorance, my princess. You are my eyestone; my heart beat very fast, when I admire your deep blue eyes that shine even more than the strongest crystal." My voice got deeper, more romantic and more convincing.

The way of talking was just as important as posture and understanding.

The brown haired girl's cheeks were strained in a deep red color, and I held her chin up to my face. "Your wish is my duty to fulfill."

Other ladies around me almost melted and cheered for their friend. I was satisfied with the result. Or… at least until something suddenly vibrated beneath us. Beneath the floor.

I looked in all directions and loosened my grasp on the girl. But just after, I knew what was on its way to happen now.

Our manager had just arrived.

I nearly lost my balance on the floor, but managed to get it again, before I fell.

The Hitachiin twins, who had just made an emotional act, with roses and false tears, knew too what would happen. I exchanged glances with them in a short moment. But Jasdero and Debitto were completely

"Ooh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho... OOH, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho…"

Everyone stared at her. That was understandable. Kyoya sighed and laid his face in his hands. Not a good sign.

The platform finally appeared up from the floor, and the powerful engine was running at full blast. It sparkled of electricity.

Her arrogant grin almost blew the twins – Jasdevi- away.

The engine stopped, and she lifted up in her skirt, jumping down from the platform with a thump. Renge sharply and directly pointed at Jasdero and Debitto. "So you're the new members of the host club and students here on Ouran High School?" she asked, although she sure knew the answer already.

Kyoya walked over to her with ensure steps, with blank glasses and his notebook under his arm. "They just started last week, and are only just here to learn a few formal things."

Renge considered him for a moment – not admiring, like she had done in the time she had a crush on him, but just thinking-. Then she started to walk. All the way over to the rear end of the room, until she reached Jasdero. She looked at him, up and down, before she pointed her finger right into his chest. "YOU!" she said, and made the poor boy to take a step backwards.

"YOU… would be perfectly suitable for cosplay!"

After that sentence, it was like it all kind of died in here. She had just arrived and the first thing she talked about was cosplay. Sometimes she just didn't have other things on her mind, than low hanging skirts and specially made superhero costumes. I stared confusingly around, when all other than us, silently were starting to leave out of the door.

Normally, Renge was good at attracting customers, but in special cases, she could also scare them away.

Jasdero looked a bit confused, and at the same time like he just wanted to run away, on the inside.

Debitto walked over to his brother and glared madly at the France girl. I speculated about, if it was now, that I should interrupt. This would possibly not end that good…

"Who the hell are you?" snorted Debitto.

Renge considered him with a stern look. "Renge. Houshakuji Renge. I am the manager for this club, if you didn't really know it already. And you are, after my considering, Debitto. Big tempered and with horrible language." she grinned. "Yes, that must be you."

She turned to Jasdero and, frankly, ignored his brother and the fact that he was generally just behind her. I could see that he was on his way to become angry.

"Well, Jasdero!" she said with a cheerful voice, like she had known him for years. "I am sure, that I know the perfect series you could make cosplay to. You see, there is—"

"Tell me, did you just ignore me?"

Renge turned to Debitto this time, and I could see what this was evolving into, so I approached to them with rapid steps already.

"And what if I did, what would you do? Hit me? Would you really hit a lady?"

"You know what? I fucking don't give a damn to what gender you are!"

"But you still don't have any right to hit a lady."

"But you're provoking me!"

"Well, that's because I have the right to do it."

"No you fucking don't, bitch!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

It could go on like that for eternity.

I placed myself in between the two of them and stopped Debitto, just before his fist was on its way up in the air. I could feel his arms strength, and also that I soon needed help to hold him back. Mori was already on his way. Honey held his legs, strained, and Mori, his arms back.

"Let go! Can't you see she's fucking annoying!"

I gave him a strict look. "But that doesn't give you the right to hit her. Besides…"

Kyoya had seen through me. He turned around his notebook, and showed him something he had just written; the current debt plus the amount of money that would come on top of it, if we just hadn't prevented him from doing this. Debitto got silent.

Jasdero had backed a bit away and stood in the background without a word – pretty weird, because he usually talked all the time -. I was sure that he was speechless after the things Renge said. Maybe she thought he was a girl… or… oh no.

Haruhi, who had watched the whole thing, was talking with her all of sudden. "Renge… it's not so neat to insult people. Not even when you're a manager, you know…"

I almost lost my jaw and stared horrified at, when Renge changed her tone. "H-Haruhi-kun… I am so sorry… I didn't even know what I was doing at that time…" She played innocently with her hair and blushed slightly.

"No you did, you bitch!" screamed Debitto and was just about to wriggle him free of our grips. Hikaru and Kaoru joined us in preventing him to move. The boy sure was strong. "Let go, or I'll fucking—"

I cleared my throat, and he immediately understood my allusion. "DEBT", and managed to now stay back.  
Renge looked neither scared nor angry. Rather satisfied. I sighed of her attitude, which usual had an ability to provoke people at the worst. Debitto better had to stay away from her, if he wanted to save money.

Jasdero stood and trembled, and tried – just as she approached – to avoid Renge. But there was just one problem. It looked like she had gotten a new crush this time; though I was sure it wouldn't become any different than the last ten crushes.

* * *

**Long time since I last updated... sorry, I have a very bad habit of procrastinating x( Anyways, the idea of Renge and Debitto getting into a fight just wouldn't go away from my head, so...**

**A bit short chapter. I'll try to make it longer the next time=)**

**Please keep reviewing, and it'll help me write faster^^**


End file.
